


Literary Appreciation

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-30
Updated: 2008-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora encourages Severus to indulge in a little relaxation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Literary Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juniperus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperus/gifts).



"Not all those that wander are lost..." The words were soft, but unmistakable.

Severus assumed that Aurora Sinistra was addressing him; her face was turned in his direction rather than toward Pomona Sprout on her other side. "I beg your pardon?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Severus. I've just been reading a delightful book by a Muggle author, and I'm afraid my thoughts are rather scattered." She picked up the gravy dish and ladled a portion onto her plate, then offered it to Severus.

He shook his head curtly. He loathed onion gravy.

Aurora gave a slight shrug and set it down, taking up her knife and fork and slicing into her chop. "You might enjoy this one," she said thoughtfully. "There are wizards, although the author clearly hadn't the faintest idea of what a proper wizard was. And a Dark Lord, and all sorts of goings-on. Stop by my rooms this evening and I'll lend you the first volume. About nine?"

Severus caught the faint hint of flirtation in her smile and nodded agreement. Aurora might not always do well at recommending books he'd like, but she was well-acquainted with his tastes in other areas, and he was happy to oblige her. It had been quite some time since they had indulged in their mutual interests.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for juniperus who wanted Snape with a less-used female character, and gave the prompt "Not all those that wander are lost."


End file.
